Achy Breaky Heart
by Aijja
Summary: Humorous little story. What can you achieve with a stupid country song? Yaoi! MichaelKaiR&R please!


Title: Achy Breaky Heart

Author: Aijja (Aijjuli in Michael/Kai

Rating: T+

A/N: This fic came to be because of my music teacher so blame her. WE had to play this song and this fic just kept popping into my head till I wrote it. My first attempt at humorish…Read and review please..

Achy Breaky Heart

"Shut up you stupid yankee!!"

The scream made Rei look up from his cooking. Even Tyson stopped his food inhalation and looked towards the hallway surprise evident on his face. Max moved deeper in the large couch and hid his face in his pillow. Only Kenny seemed to be unaffected by their captains yelling. Rei sighed when he heard the phone being thrown into the wall and doors banging.

"Kai should defiantly do something about his temper. That was the second phone he has broken." Kenny mumbled in his laptop. Rei looked at the small teen sitting on the kitchen stool. Nekojin grinned and winked at him, although he wasn't sure the other saw it.

"It will pass. When they realize how childish they are being they will be sure to stop it. Or Gramps will make sure of it."

"Nah, he don't hav' to rely on that. Kai just needs to get laid, if you know what I'm saying." Tyson smirked. Max threw pillow at him.

"That's gross! And stop speaking when your mouth is full!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai hopped up the stone stairs to his apartment which was in the old side of the city. He hated being here and so he preferred to stay with the Grangers… Although he would never admit it… He looked in to his back searching for his keys. He wound them after a couple of minutes search. He managed to open the heavy, old wooden door. It was such a pain in the ass to come here. Cursing himself he threw the bag to floor and the keys to kitchen table. He walked around the apartment which consisted of bedroom, bathroom and a big room that was his kitchen and lounge room. There was only the necessary furniture and nothing extra. The apartments only picture hang over TV. There were all of them, from first world tournament, Blitzkrieg boys, Majestics, White Tigers and of course Bladebreakers and All-stars. Kai sighed and took away his laptop from its hiding place under the couch. He opened it and signed in MSN. No one else was there but him and…

**Tryggle: Hi…**

Kai stared at the screen in front of him. How dared he? He huffed and stood up. No way was he going to speak to him.

**Tryggle: I know you are angry at me babe but would you accept my apologise? I'm REEEEAAALLY sorry about what I said earlier… **

**Tryggle: If you could just give me an another chance?**

Kai stuttered in his steps, sat down and typed an angry reply.

**Dranzer: Shut the fuck up!! And I'm not a babe!! If you were dating Emily that would be the proper name…**

**Tryggle: making a yuck face Don't say stuff like that… Can I come there??? I would like to make up when face to face…**

Kai bit his lip. Could he bear with Michael right now? Well relationships were about giving the other another chance. Or so Rei always tells him.

**Dranzer: Yeah, sure…**

**Tryggle: Yeesh!! I'm right there babe!**

Kai shook his head and sighed. How he could always make him change his mind so easily?

After an about hour later the doorbell rang. Michael had the key but either he wanted to be nice or he had left it home. Kai voted for the latter. Slightly reluctantly Kai walked to the door and after making sure it was Michael he opened he door. There on the cold floor was Michael on his knees with a single red rose in his hands. The American was looking at him pleadingly but before Kai had the chance to speak Michael started to sing.

_You can tell the world you never was my girl  
You can burn my clothes when I'm gone  
Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been  
And laugh and joke about me on the phone_

Kai had the look of pure amazement on his face. He moved as to close the door but Michael gave him the rose so he just couldn't make a move anymore.

__

You can tell my arms to go back onto the phone  
You can tell my feet to hit the floor  
Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips  
They won't be reaching out for you no more

Michael stood up and put in his gaze all the love he felt for the feisty bluenette. Kai gulped down.

__

But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think it'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  


Kai sighed smile on his lips as he gazed in to his boyfriends eyes.

__

You can tell your ma I moved to Arkansas  
Or you can tell your dog to bite my leg  
Or tell your brother Cliff who's fist can tell my lips  
He never really liked me anyway

Now it was taking his all hard earned self control not to start laughing there. Michael had so funny face on that Kais shoulders started to tremble from all the laughter he had to force down.

__

Oh tell your Aunt Louise, tell anything you please  
Myself already knows that I'm okay  
Oh you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind  
It might be walking out on me today

Michael winked at Kai and started pushing him backwards, gently forcing him take steps backwards.

__

But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think it'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  


Michael guided Kai in to his bedroom and took his hands into his own bigger ones.

__

But don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
I just don't think it'd understand  
And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart  
He might blow up and kill this man  
Ooo

"You're still an annoying yankee…" Kai protested when Michael threw him on the bed following after his love.

"Yes. If I weren't I wouldn't have sang to you." They kissed hungrily all the stupid arguments seemed to disappear in the air that seemed to grow much hotter.

"Besides… didn't you know that Yankees have it all bigger than anyone else?" Michael whispered and made a suggestively movement with his hips.

"Michael!!!"


End file.
